Souyo Week 2016
by musicaltigresa
Summary: Since I participated in Souyo Week this year, and its my #1 story on Quotev, I decided to bring all seven days over here! Notes: Listed as crossover because Shinobu and Sakyo do appear, and story is rated for swearing! Enjoy!
1. Day 1: Confessions

**A/N: Okay, so I participated in Souyo Week this year, and since it`s one of my popular works on Quotev, I decided to bring it over here! Hope you enjoy the first day, Confessions!  
**

* * *

Yosuke Hanamura may be dim on some things, but that doesn`t mean he`s a total idiot...most of the time, anyway. At times like these, while on the battlefield in the TV World, he wasn`t stupid.

So why did he have so many problems with his emotions, dammit?!

Yosuke tossed and turned for the umpteenth time that night, trying desperately to find sleep. He sighed and lay on his back, glaring at the ceiling.

It was already March, the 18th to be exact, which meant that Yu would be going back to the city soon. Too soon, if you asked Yosuke. He frowned at the thought.

 _Dammit, I know that him leaving isn`t ideal for any of us, but why does it feel worse for me?_

The brunette shook his head, trying to shake away those certain excessive and insistent thoughts.

 _He wouldn`t accept my feelings. He isn`t gay..._

With that thought, Yosuke finally managed to fall into slumber, albeit a very light one.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yu laid on his futon, staring up at the ceiling he had become so accustomed to over the past year. He was deep in thought.

 _I want to tell him how I feel, no I_ _ **need**_ _to tell him, but would he accept them?_

The possibility of Yosuke rejecting him was quite high, and the thought of their friendship becoming strained haunted him.

The silverette sighed, closing his eyes and allowing sleep to overcome him. He had made his resolve; he would talk to Yosuke about it tomorrow.

* * *

"Yosuke, wake up! Sensei`s here!"

The yell from Teddie woke the brunette up from his light sleep, and he groaned as the bright sunlight hit his face.

"Dammit Ted, shut the blinds, would `ya?!" He yelled as his eyes burned. It didn`t take him long for his eyes to adjust, and he saw Teddie bouncing around the room.

"C`mon, c`mon! Sensei`s downstairs!" Teddie yelled, pushing Yosuke up, much to the other`s annoyance. Then the reality of those words set in, and he froze.

 _Wait, Yu`s here?! Why now, of all times?!_

Either Teddie didn`t care or he didn`t notice Yosuke`s panic, he grabbed Yosuke by the shoulders and dragged him towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"I`ll tell Sensei that you`re up and that you`ll be down in a few!" Teddie exclaimed, and then his footsteps became softer as he ran downstairs.

Yosuke stood still in the bathroom, his mind whirring. He might have to confront his feelings sooner than he thought, and the thought terrified him.

With stiffness evident, he somehow managed to freshen up and get dressed fairly quickly before he slowly walked down the stairs. It turned out that he had slept until about midday, since he didn`t see any sort of breakfast food on the table...where Yu was currently sitting.

Yu glanced over in his direction, and he smiled softly. Yosuke cursed internally at how handsome his partner looked, sunlight hitting him just right.

"Hey Yosuke. I was hoping we could go and hang out today, just the two of us," Yu said, and he marveled at how even his voice sounded. He was more than nervous, knowing that this hangout with his partner might be his last if the odds aren`t in his favor.

Yosuke nodded, shaking slightly still. Shit, he was nervous, and he could tell that Yu was picking up on it.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worry lacing his normally stoic tone. Yosuke laughed nervously.

"Y-yeah, Partner, I`m f-fine!" Damn, he didn`t mean to stutter so much. Yu didn`t look entirely convinced, but he dropped it for the moment.

They left a couple minutes later, and once they started hanging out, all worries were forgotten for a while.

* * *

Well, until they wandered to the Samegawa Floodplain, that is. The silence was comfortable, but then Yosuke remembered why he had become so nervous beforehand. He was shaking again, and this time Yu addressed it.

"Are you sure you`re okay, Yosuke? Ever since we settled down here you`ve been quiet," Yu asked, putting a hand on the brunette`s shoulder.

Yosuke jumped at the sudden contact, a blush forming on his face.

"D-dude, I`m fine!" Yosuke said, and he even thought that he didn`t sound too convincing. Yu frowned, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"You obviously aren't okay, since you were shaking before when we left," Yu`s tone had a strict worry to it. "What`s going on, Yosuke?" He asked.

Yosuke stayed silent, looking down towards the ground. His hazel eyes were starting to burn, and he shook more. Yu stilled, and then, with a voice that sounded so small that Yosuke was shocked that it came from the other, asked something he never wanted to ask.

"I...I didn`t do anything, did I? You aren't mad at me for something, are you?"

When Yosuke looked up, he saw that Yu had lowered his gaze, and he saw the other`s shoulders shake. Without thinking, Yosuke pulled the other into a hug, and he felt Yu stiffen.

"No...you didn`t do anything wrong. If anything, I`m the one to blame for this," Yosuke said, and he knew now that there was no going back. Yu pulled away and looked at Yosuke in confusion, and Yosuke sighed, a blush starting to form.

"You see, ever since we got closer, I haven`t been able to get you off of my mind. No matter what, I would always think about you. At first, I thought that it was because of our friendship, but as time went on, I knew that was no longer the case," Yosuke took a deep breath, and noted Yu`s silence.

"W-what I`m trying to say is," Yosuke looked Yu right in the eye, "I love you, Yu!"

The silence that followed his declaration was suffocating. He was still shaking, his nerves catching up with him. He noted that the sun was setting, and he mentally winced. Now Yu only had two days left to stay here.

He lowered his head, shrugging off Yu`s hands on his shoulders. As he turned to walk away, he suddenly found himself being turned back to the other, and then there was a warmth on his lips and- holy shit, **_Yu was kissing him_**!

The moment his brain caught up the kiss had been broken, and he was opening his eyes-when the hell did his eyes close?!-to see Yu`s smiling and flushed face. His silver eyes shone with the intensity of his smile.

"I love you too, Yosuke. I have for a while," Yu said eventually, and Yosuke smiled, too. They hugged each other, giggling and kissing and overall being glad that they were together now.

They both knew that Yu had to go back to the city, and that maintaining their relationship over that distance would be difficult, but they knew they`d be able to work it out. After all, they`re partners for life.


	2. Day 2: Alternate Universe

**A/N: Here`s Day 2: Alternate Universe! This was my first crack at an Undertale AU. So as not to give spoilers, I`ll list who was who at the end!**

* * *

"S-Shinobu, please sit still! I need to i-install that new update!" A young man with brunette hair, a lab coat, and glasses exclaimed. The robot in question flipped his blonde hair, huffing reluctantly.

"Fine, Dr. Yosuke. I guess my practicing can wait for a bit, hm~?" He said, his emerald orbs twinkling. Yosuke sighed as he hooked up wires to Shinobu`s form. He ran a few tests to make sure that there weren`t any mechanical errors, and then proceeded to download the update into the robot. Shinobu sighed, leaning back in the chair slightly.

"S-so, I hear you were a-able to get a g-gig in S-Snowdin. How w-was it?" Yosuke asked.

"Oh, it was wonderful! Everyone there was so nice! I even met a sweet little teen with red hair. He claims to be a big fan of mine, and he makes wonderful food! What was his name again?...Oh, his name was Sakyo!" Yosuke froze at that. He remembered that Yu spoke of him before.

"O-oh, I remember Yu mentioning him! He wants to be in the Royal Guard, and he has a brother named Crow!" Yosuke said, but this went on deaf ears.

"He was a real sweetheart, making sure I was comfortable. He wasn`t bad looking, either!" Shinobu said, his emerald eyes filled with hearts.

"A-are you e-enamored with him, S-Shinobu?" Yosuke asked, causing Shinobu to sigh dreamily.

"I believe so," he said. A knock was suddenly heard from the doors by the monitor, and Yosuke rushed up to them. He was greeted with silver eyes.

"Hey Yosuke! I just had a run in with that human you told me about, and I really don`t get why you were so worried! He was pretty cool!" The male said, a wide smile adorned on his face. His gaze trained on Shinobu, and he frowned slightly.

"Oh, hey Shinobu. Gettin` updates, I see?" He asked, causing Shinobu to chuckle.

"Of course, Yu darling~! I`ve got to be at my best for all of my fans!" The robot said, followed by a beep. Yosuke walked over and examined the screens before nodding, unhooking the blonde robot from the wires. He stood up, stretching a bit.

"Thanks for the update, Dr. Yosuke! I feel rejuvenated! Well, I`ve gotta go prepare for the human! Bye~!" Shinobu said as he exited the lab, leaving Yosuke to sigh.

"H-he never s-sticks around long enough to even t-talk to me a-anymore," Yosuke grumbled to himself. He heard a low whistle, and he turned to see Yu looking at the monitor. It showed a teen boy with puffy brown hair and violet eyes wearing a large light blue coat over black pants.

"You got to see our awesome fight, right?! He really is a good kid. Crow seems enamored with him," Yu said, grinning. Yosuke nodded, and then panicked slightly.

"W-wait! I f-forgot to reprogram Shinobu to not kill the h-human! N-no!" Yosuke then ran out the exit, leaving behind a bewildered Yu. Yu smiled though.

"Yosuke, you never change, do you?" He sighed, sweet fondness in his tone.

"I wish I could tell you how I truly felt for you, Yosuke."

* * *

 **A/N: Roles for characters were:**

 **Yosuke Hanamura- Alphys**

 **Yu Narukami- Undyne**

 **Shinobu Hiryuin- Mettaton**

 **Sakyo Kuroyami- Papyrus**

 **Crow- Sans**

 **Seto- Frisk/The Human**


	3. Day 3: Video Games

**A/N: This one had been so much fun to write, you have no idea. I`ll explain more at the end! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"YAAAAAAAAH!"_ "DAMMIT!"

Yosuke threw the controller on the ground, covering his face with his hands, groaning in frustration. He was trying to beat Sephiroth in Kingdom Hearts 2: Final Mix, and he wasn`t doing so good.

Yosuke uncovered his face, grabbed the controller, and was just about to select the continue option before a voice cut in.

"What game are you playing, Yosuke?" Yu asked, walking over to the couch. Yosuke sighed.

"Kingdom Hearts 2: Final Mix. Abby gave me the recommendation to play it, and I`m trying to beat an optional boss right now," he said, scooting over to allow Yu to sit next to him. Yu smiled lightly, taking the invitation.

"Is he that tough to beat?" Yu asked as Yosuke pressed continue. He made Sora walk over to Sephiroth and pressed triangle, which allowed the cutscene to start.

Yosuke skipped the cutscene, which allowed the fight to begin...

...which didn`t last even a second.

"ARRRGH!" Yosuke exclaimed, immediately pressing continue. This pattern continued for several minutes before Yosuke finally spat. "I`m done, I`m SO DONE WITH THIS BULLSHIT!"

As he tore his hair out, Yu calmly grabbed the controller from his partner`s lap, pressing continue. Yosuke silently watched him start the fight...and blocked the instant kill move!

Yu was able to maneuver Sora accurately and managed to deal a great deal of damage before Sephiroth started attacking more frequently.

It took about three hours, and a few retries and Drive Forms later, to finally defeat Sephiroth.

As the slow motion animation started, Yosuke cheered, tackling his partner in a hug in his joy. The cutscene after was completely disregarded, and Yosuke sighed in content. He looked up at Yu, whose eyes were filled with amusement at the other`s antics.

"Thank God you were here, Yu! I didn`t think I`d ever beat him!" Yosuke said, smiling. Yu chuckled, and then opened the menu. He saw Sora`s current level and choked; no wonder they`d had trouble! He was only level 49!

"Why did you try to fight him at level 49? Were you even supposed to fight him at this point?" Yu asked. Yosuke blushed a bit.

"W-well, that`s because ***** Abby was bragging about how this YouTuber named NicoB managed to beat him at this level. If he could, so could I, right?" Yosuke said sheepishly.

Yu sighed, but smiled nonetheless, and patted Yosuke on the head.

"Well, you`ve got a point there..."

* * *

 **A/N: *This was actually true. NicoB fans know that Nico played KH2: FM on Critical Mode and beat Sephiroth at level 49...after about 40 deaths. I`m not kidding either. He kept a Death Counter, and showed every death. Anyway, hope you enjoyed Day 3: Video Games!**


	4. Day 4

**Okay, at the time I wrote this, I was confused about the prompt. The original prompt was Fan Content Based on Fan Content, and I was confused by what that meant. So, I wrote a short tied to Confessions from my OC`s POV. Also, sorry it`s short. I threw it together in like, ten minutes. Hope you enjoy nonetheless!**

* * *

It was a miracle, Abby thought, that those two could be so close yet so oblivious.

She saw the way Yosuke looked at Yu with such desperate longing, and how Yu was struggling to not grab the brunette`s hand. She listened as they called each other `partner`, and how they both came to her for her help with their crushes.

She knew it all, yet never disclosed any of it directly. After all, confessing was their job. Though, that didn`t mean she wasn`t frustrated. She desperately wanted to tell them, but knew that it wasn`t her place to.

So when, two days before Yu left for the city, they walked up hand in hand with their faces tinged pink and smiles on their faces, Abby finally smiled in satisfaction.

 _That hadn`t been so hard, now was it?_


	5. Day 5: Jealousy

**Alright, Day 5! Almost done uploading all the chapters! Also, be warned that the end note will be long as fuck. It has a lot of explaining of what exactly goes on in this. Also, some spoilers for Dragon`s Descent, though the story isn`t even at this point yet.**

* * *

Jealousy.

That was the only word that could describe how he had been feeling since Yu and Sakyo had been hanging out more. He saw that Sakyo kept inviting Yu to hang out at lunch, and how close they had become.

And he was jealous.

 _That`s_ _ **my partner**_ _you`re talking to,_ he wanted to say. _That`s my best friend._

He refrained from doing so, though.

They all knew from the school camping trip that if something heavy was on Sakyo`s mind before he fell asleep, ***** he`d make faint sounds that sound suspiciously like birds chirping. Yosuke knew especially that, as of late when he stayed over, Sakyo had been sleeping more soundly at night.

Yu had even mentioned before that, when he first arrived in this world, this habit happened almost every night. Nanako had been worried then, too, about the red head`s mental condition.

Yosuke couldn`t bring himself to ruin the small amount of peace the other teen had. But, all the same, the jealousy was still a bitter thorn in his mind.

He stayed silent about it, distancing himself from them. He thought about the jealousy, knowing that it was too strong for what his friendship with Yu was worth. He mulled it over, until finally, he came to the startling conclusion.

 _I`m in love with my best friend. I`m in love with_ _ **Yu**_ _!_

It made everything feel suddenly clearer, like a weight had been lifted. But, all the same, a feeling of dread washed over him. He knew that Yu was straight, since he hung out with all of the girls.

Yosuke didn`t sleep well that night.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"So Yu, mind if I ask when you`re gonna confess to Yosuke?" Sakyo asked, causing the silverette to nearly cut his finger with the knife he was currently using.

"H-huh?! What`s this about all of a sudden?" Yu asked, startled by Sakyo`s bluntness. The red head sighed.

"Everyone, even Nanako-chan, knows that you are madly in love with him."

This caused Yu to stiffen, and Sakyo quickly backtracked.

"Yosuke doesn`t know, but I can tell that he doesn`t like the fact that we`re so close. I can feel the jealousy radiating off of him every time we talk to each other," Sakyo said. Yu frowned, going back to his cooking for a minute.

"...How did you find out?" He asked eventually, causing Sakyo to chuckle.

 ****** "Well, I was like you once. When I first remembered my feelings for Shinobu, I desperately wanted to tell him. I was forced to stay quiet, not because of insecurities, but because he wasn`t allowed to remember yet. I couldn`t keep him from my thoughts, and the thought of him being taken away by someone else made my blood boil," Sakyo said, sighing with a fond smile on his face.

Yu had finished cooking by this point, and silently listened. Sakyo looked up at him.

"Don`t wait to tell Yosuke how you feel, Yu. The more you wait, the more you`ll hate yourself for it later," Sakyo said, a determined look in his red eyes.

Before Yu could say anything, both jolted at the familiar crash sound in their minds. It lasted mere seconds before both reeled slightly.

"...I wish that that wouldn`t happen every single time we bond," the red head remarked, massaging his temples slightly. Yu nodded, a smile playing on his face.

Now he just needed the right opportunity to say something to Yosuke, but not before checking out what new capabilities of the ******* Jester Arcana he now had access to.

* * *

 **Alright, time for explanations! If you want to learn these things during the main story, please ignore this and move on to Day 6!**

 ***- Okay, I heard about this from someone on this site who read the Zero-G/Shogun Steel manga. She said that Takanosuke remarked on this, that or I'm remembering incorrectly. Apparently, Manga!Sakyo had a few quirks, and I decided to add that in here. After all, at first he doesn't open up to everyone, so when they hear the bird noises, I have made it a tell-tale sign that his mental state isn't great.**

 ****- This is a reference to my "The Meaning of Saga" which I kinda burned myself out on. Basically, I made most of the characters from SS/ZG be the love children of the older bladers. For example, Sakyo and his sister (Who is an OC), are Tsubasa and Ryuga`s kids. Well, if my OCs let this stand, the gang would turn out differently than what was desired. So, unfortunately, the kids lost their memories after a certain number of days where their aging process was sped up to 1 year per day. Eventually, as DNA became a threat, they all started to remember bits and pieces of their true childhoods. Sakyo`s had been his memories of crushing on Shinobu. The rest was kinda explained here, and even more will be explained in the main story.**

 *****- Basically, since it`s no spoiler from the cover that Sakyo would be of the Fool Arcana, we can`t have two different Fool SLs evolving at the same time. So, Adachi`s SL is automatically Hunger while Yu and Sakyo`s SLs with each other are the Jester.**

 **Hope some of this made sense!**


End file.
